winterbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Lita Williams
"Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. Love is doing the same thing over and over again and enjoying the exact, maybe even flawed result." ''- Lita Williams'' Before the Apocalypse Lita was born and raised in L.A.. She picked up guitar playing at the age of 6 and has been playing forever since. She was very close with her parents, who always supported her hobby and passion, with funding, emotional support and management of the band she currently was member at. She founded her own band, Ironheade, at the age of 14, which mostly just was Lita and her friends hanging around and jamming around, occasionally playing a gig or two. Aside from her band duty, she was a passionate gamer, often staying up late to play video games or voice chat with friends. She neglected her homework and studying outside of school but actively attended in school. She had a really close friend, Kim, with which she shared an almost girlfriend like relation. Persistent rumors about her were spread but they continued their friendship, sharing and meeting up almost everyday, spending their days together. Their friendship broke up at one evening. Kim commited suicide two weeks afterwards because she could not handle losing the friendship of Lita. Nowadays When the Unkown Infection struck she jumped into the tour bus with her band. They drove up to Seatle and after that through Canada to Alaska, where the motor of the bus died. They continued to walk and the band members were picked off by bandits and zombies. Lita has quite abit of survivor guilt about that, as the drummer, close friend and last fellow survivor of Ironheade died two days away from Greenwood. The first person she met and talked to was Luke Wallace. They talked for a bit about the Greenwood Station and it's people and after that conversation she went to explore Riverside and the other areas of Greenwood. She was later approached by a friend of Luke, telling her that Luke appeared to have a crush on Lita. Friends Lita is in a relationship with Renee Mac. She considers Luke Wallace as the brother she never had, oftenly calling those two her family. She likes to think of Heinz Dökenschmerz as a mentor of sorts, consulting him when she is truly uncertain what to do, often following his advice because it has proven to be helpful. She is friends Jolene "Sven" Matrix and Samuel Dalagio. Quotes and Thoughts *"The greatest thing is to know there's someone I can trust... Someone who loves me, regardless of what I do, what I say or what I think or... How I think... Luke, I will do everything in my power to make sure that it will work between us ''and Renee..." *"''I never considered myself really someone anyone instantly wants to be friends with. I'm special, I know that and those who can't deal with me or what I do can go fuck themselves." Category:Characters Category:Bandits